


Too Much

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace Kink, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: To say Lucifer was an ambitious lover was quite an understatement. His punishments as well as his rewards left you boneless and absolutely satisfied. You honestly weren't sure which you liked more.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Do you still do Supernatural requests? Can you please do a Lucifer x reader fic where Luci accidentally makes the reader pass out from over stimulation while he pleasures her ? And then he first get a bit panicky, thinking he has hurt her, but then all smug because, well, she fainted by pleasure? :)

To say Lucifer was an ambitious lover was quite an understatement. His punishments as well as his rewards left you boneless and absolutely satisfied. You honestly weren't sure which you liked more.

Right now you were held down by Lucifers grace, a blindfold over your eyes, unable to move or do anything really but moan. This was a punishment, but you weren't sure what you did. 

Lucifers punishments involved a lot of teasing. Like, a lot. He would make sure to get you crying, sobbing for relief, begging him for more, before giving in. And when he did cave in, it was far from over. He would normally make you cum again and again, make you say you were his, all the while watching closely for any signs of discomfort.

And when you looked up to him in your post orgasmic haze, he would truly look like an angel. 

Lucifer had been teasing you for so long now. Your legs were shaking already with the built up pleasure.

"Lucifer!", you whimpered as he once again started rubbing your abused and aching clit. The soft pressure almost enough to make you cum, but Lucifers grace held you back. Your insides felt so empty, and as you leaked all over the bed, you wondered if you've truly gone insane.

"Yes, kitten?" He sounded so smug. 

"Please"

"Please what, kitten?" You just whined in answer. "Want me to touch you more? Plunge my fingers deep inside of you and bring you so so so close again? What then? Do you want to cum, dear one? Nice and hard and be reminded that you only belong to me, that only I can make you feel like this?" His fingers circled over your entrance, you held your breath in anticipation. "Want me to fuck you so hard that you won't even have the breath to scream? I could make you cum again and again if I wanted to, and you know that." His words only made your now abandoned clit ache more. You sobbed quietly.

"Lucifer!"

"Do you even know why you deserved this punishment?" You shook your head. Two of his fingers pushed inside of you, a long moan escaped you. "So you don't run away. I see the way those hairless aped look at you, lust after you. I want... need you to know that they're not worthy of your attention. Tell me, who do you belong to, kitten?"

"You! You, Lucifer! It's always been you, always will be! Please, oh, please, oh please, oh please..." Lucifer growled, the sound going straight between your legs. 

"Oh, you're absolutely dripping for me. Nice and warm and wet. Do you want more?" You nodded, and Lucifer curled his fingers just right to hit the spot he discovered so long ago. A chocked sob left your lips. 

"What if I just left you like this, hm?" Your lips quivered as you quickly shook your head. "But I won't. You were a good kitten, and you deserve a reward." With that he pulled his fingers from you, and you felt him scoot down on the bed, his cold breath caressing you sopping folds. The telltale tingle of his grace filled the air, and suddenly it was everywhere, vibrating on your nipples, stretching you as wide as possible. Lips and tongues all over your neck, chest, thighs, arms, everywhere at once. Lucifers lips wrapped around your clit right as his grace inside you started thrusting.

You knew that he would not stop this time. He wasn't teasing any more, had his goal in front of him. And his goal was to make you cum. 

His forked tongue felt like heaven on your clit, and your pent-up orgasm crashed into you mere moments after everything started. But he didn't stop, and wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. 

His grace kept the same pace, hard and fast, unrelenting in its abuse of your channel.

It felt like hours, you had cum more times than you could count, Lucifer had switched from fucking you with his grace to fucking you with his cock, he had taken the blindfold off of you and held your gaze. His eyes full of lust and love and adoration, he was unstoppable in his need to fill you up.

Black dots danced over your vision, your mind was fuzzy and unfocused, and you couldn't cum any more, you just couldn't. 

But then another orgasm hit you, and your head hit the pillow as Lucifer spent himself inside of you once again.

"(YN)?" You didn't answer. Lucifer felt himself begin to panic. "Kitten, are you alright?" He pulled from you, watching with sick fascination as your combined juice leaked out of your body and onto the bed. Then he shook your shoulder, but you wouldn't react. 

Now extremely worried, Lucifer let his grace scan your body for any injuries you may have obtained, but could only find fatigue. It was then he realized you had passed out from too many orgasms. 

He smiled, cleaning both of you up with his grace, but leaving you naked. Lucifer pulled you closer to him, keeping a watchful eye over your slumber. When you began to stir, decided Lucifer, he would bring you breakfast and water. Maybe then your reward would continue.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
